Unfinished Business
by DJLemmiex
Summary: Solkat Smut thing practice that I didn't finish completely.


**A/N: Not even joking I just got really lazy in the end, this has been in my folder for almost a year and yeah. NSFW warning! Don't like gay troll porn then go somewhere else since this is not for you.**

Nails raked down the grey skin of the candy red blooded troll's chest, leaving a burning trail in their path. Fingers clenched into the sheets below him, face buried in his arms and pressed into the human bed as his rear was held high in the air by the yellow blooded asshole behind him who was now slowly stroking his ass. Oh how he wanted to punch the double-horned prick in his face. All because his poor nubby horns were slightly sensitive and this dick is able to undo him so easily. Yeah Sollux Captor was good at getting what he wanted; he didn't even need his pisonic powers to accompany him in getting it. Undoing his red blooded friend was as easy as hacking his codes. Put the right buttons and you've got him, begging to be used at the yellow bloods every whim.

Those long fingers were now currently rubbing over the sensitive red nook that belonged to one Karkat Vantas. Damn that felt great. Sparks of pleasure was shooting up the young troll's body with each tantalising stroke of the dripping red lips of his nook. "F-Fuck Sollux! G-Get on with it already you insufferable prick!" Karkat managed to growl between sweet moans. Oh my god Karkat could hear the piss blood snicker, going even slower! Karkat could only push his dripping nook into Sollux's hand, which was now palming his lips with long, slow strokes. Karkat was literally being driven insane by the soft touches. Fuck he wanted more, little to what he wanted to admit, he really enjoyed when Sollux touched him like this. Sollux on the other hand, knew this. Well no shit, the guys a brainiac.

So he decided to give the whimpering red troll more, pushing his finger between the lips of Karkat's nook and into the fiery hot entrance. This of course earned him probably the sexiest moan Kar could muster. Which pleased Sollux so much that he didn't start to tease Karkat? Instead he began to push that finger in and out of the nook, rubbing it up against the soft inner walls. Karkat was in ecstasy, pushing back into those talented pisonic fingers. He was so caught up in the finger fucking that he didn't notice the new glow that surrounded his wriggling bulge. That thing had decided it was time to come out and play and now a foggy aura of red and blue surrounded it. Before he knew it there was warmth spreading throughout him as a new source of pleasure was added to his brain. The pisonic aura was slowly rubbing up and down the underside of his length, driving the poor thing insane, causing it to attempt to curl around the aura. "A-ah! S-Sollux! Fuck!" Karkat could only curse when the pisonics kneeded at the base of it, teasing the soft red bulge. Karkat had almost forgot about the fingers in his nook at this point, his thoughts were only pull from his aching bulge due to those nimble fingers of Sollux Captor, which were now slowly pushing in and out of his tight dripping nook.

Sollux himself was pretty aroused by now, it was this mutant blooded troll you see. He was just so sexy when he moaned out the yellow bloods name, drove the guy crazy. His other hand that wasn't working on Kar's nook slide to the front of his grey jeans, stroking over the obvious bump to cause a slight shiver run down his spine. Fuck he was so turned on it was actually painful. Sollux could feel his bulge wriggling beneath his grey jeans. So, he let the little sucker out, pulling the zipper down enough for his bulge to flow over then hem. Oh god was he turned on, it was squirming so much. Sollux let his fingers glide over his bulge, his eyes hooked on Karkat's dripping nook as he imagined how tight that fucker would be. Oh got the sensational jolts running down his spine, it felt so good, his fingers suddenly becoming the inner walls of Kar's nook, rubbing gently against his genitalia. Karkat purred and mewled softly as the pisonic ran over the tip of his sloppy bulge, causing Sollux to shiver and let out a small groan of pleasure, shit he needed more than just the his fingers running along his bulge.

That's when he pulled his fingers out of the tight red nook, Kar whining at the emptiness that filled him. He wanted those fingers back. He wanted more of Sollux, he really did. But Sollux didn't put his fingers back; instead he willingly pulled his own hand away from his aching bulge, only to grasp Karkat's hips, pulling the slightly smaller trolls down onto his lap so he was flush against his chest. Kar looked up and over his shoulder at Sollux, lust filled eyes, mouth opened slightly to let his short pants flow in and out of his lungs with ease. Fucking shit, this was a sight to behold. Sollux thought he was going to blow his load there and then, especially since his bulges were currently stroking across the crack of Kar's ass, attempting to find his dripping nook, who's juices was currently soaking into the light grey fabric of Sollux's jeans.

"G-Gog what are you fucking waiting for you dumb, 4 horned frEEEAK!" Karkat's voice faltered out into a low moan as one of the yellow tentabulges found his nook, slithering deep into the soaked hole. Sollux cursed under his breath as his bulge squeezed into the tight nook, his nails digging into the hips of Karkat. Karkat currently clawing his nails into the ground as he tried to adjust to the gemini's size. Shit this was painful, and it was only one bulge! The bulge inched it's way in, red juices sliding down the slimy shaft, dripping onto the second bulge that curled in anticipation.

Heavy panting filled the room, pained gasps escaped Karkat's lips, eyes screwed shut tight in pain as he waited for his poor nook to stretch. Sollux leaned over his back, hands either side of Karkats own hands. He could just sense the pain the small boy was feeling, hell he was painfully tight around his bulge! Jesus he wasn't kidding when he said he was completely untouched. All the more reason for you to dig in. But not yet. This delicacy would only be better if they were both enjoying this, which means Sollux would wait for Karkat to get comfortable before he would even move one muscle.

It was probably only a few minutes of waiting but for the poor red blood it felt like fucking sweeps. He swore his hair had grown another inch. However, soon enough there was a small shiver from Karkat, who looked over his shoulder at Sollux "Alright, you can move." Yes! Green light! Hallelujah! And yes Sollux did move, he needed to move otherwise he was going to go insane from just looking at the red bloods nook around his bulge. So slowly, just ever so slowly he pulled out a little, testing the waters to make sure it didn't hurt his bro. My god the noise Karkat made when he pushed back in would drive him crazy. Sollux's ears taking in every tune, eyes seeing every detail such as the arch of Karkat's back as he slowly pulled in an out of him.


End file.
